Do My Duty
by Raelyn33
Summary: Fugaku has decided to present Emperor Minato with a gift for his son, Naruto. However, Sasuke is more than a 'gift,' his orders are to kill Naruto. Angst, AU/AR, Bi, WIP, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from this fan fiction.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, mentioned violence Angst.

A/N: This is the prequel for my story Deception, Love, and Assassination which is not yet completed. The pairings will eventually be NaruSasuNaru and Naru/? (Still undecided of second pairing). This is a Twoshot and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

************************Do My Duty************************

"Sasuke, your father wishes to speak with you in his office immediately." Lady Mikoto called down to her son from a second floor balcony.

"Yes, mother." In the courtyard below, Lord Sasuke got off his horse and gave the reins to a waiting groom. He and his men had just entered the courtyard of the Uchiha manor house after returning from a patrol of the nearby lands.

Removing his gloves, the young lord slapped them lightly on his pants clad thigh causing a small cloud of road dust to erupt from his clothes. He nodded to his men, dismissing them to take care of the horses and rest themselves before their next duties required their attention.

Normally, Sasuke would clean himself up before encountering his parents. However, his mother had said immediately and he knew better than to keep his father waiting. So, he knocked on Lord Fugaku's office door covered in sweat and dust. Not that he really minded. He was more comfortable as a soldier than with the trappings of his royal heritage.

"Enter."

Lord Fugaku of the Uchiha clan was a stern man and looked it. His dark hair had a sprinkling of gray and was cut in a severe style that matched his temperament. Under dark eyes a scowl seemed to permanently pull the corners of his lips down. His frown deepened as he took in the appearance of his younger son.

Sasuke stood before his father straight and tall. His hair which fell around his face to his chin in the front and spiked in the back was dulled from his ride, but hints of the raven luster could be detected. His ivory face which never darkened from the sun remained impassive while his incredibly dark eyes resembled onyx stones sparkling in the candlelight. His straight nose, strong jaw, and sensual lips completed the handsome face of the well built eighteen year old.

He knew not to be intimidated by his father's stare. Sasuke was used to being considered inferior when compared to his elder brother, Itachi, and learned not to expect anything different. Not that he was satisfied with that. He was determined to prove his value to his parents.

"How far did you patrol today?"

"We traveled east to the Nara border, followed it south until we reached the Konoha River and circled back to the manor." A small hope, quickly extinguished, wished that Fugaku would be pleased by his response. They had covered a large area in a short amount of time.

"Hn." The lord did not look impressed. "Who covered the west and north? We cannot leave ourselves so exposed."

"I had Suigetsu and Juugo take those directions." Sasuke replied, naming his captains who he had trained with for years. "They should arrive shortly with a report."

Fugaku scowled further, waving aside Sasuke's reply. "Was there anything noteworthy?"

The younger man shook his head. "No. Everything has been quiet since the treaty. The Namikaze Emperor and his allies have kept their word."

"Don't make assumptions on matters you do not understand. That usurper may not be making any obvious advances, but that is only because he is afraid of us. If we relax, he will strike. Minato cannot be trusted."

"Yes, father." Sasuke did not argue. He had never met the Emperor and only knew what he heard from other members of the Uchiha clan. There had been many feuds between the Namikaze family and the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke had never been allowed to fight in the battles. He was always left home to defend the women and children at the manor and help the injured when the fights were over.

"It is because of that cheating Minato that we have lost so much land. If he had not stolen the crown which I have far more right to, then there would be territory enough to give both my sons. But, as it is, there is barely enough for Itachi."

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. He had known most of his life that because Minato of the Namikaze clan – hardly a clan when it was just him and his son left – had gained the Senju crown, Sasuke's family had suffered.

The Uchiha and the Senju had settled the region from the Mizu shore to the Suna desert generations ago. The Konoha River had become the border between their domains. However, centuries of treaties and wars with the neighboring clans had created an Empire for the Senju and the Uchiha were left with a fifth the amount of land. When the Senju died out, it was time for the Uchiha to rule, but the Namikaze took what was not his right. So what if he had been named Sarutobi's heir! The old man had been senile, he had to have been. The title should have gone to Fugaku.

This was taught to Sasuke as a child and he was reminded frequently. The Namikaze was the reason for their difficulties. Fugaku has to devote his attention to his heir and his lands, he has nothing to spare for his younger son.

"You were not there during our last battle, but Itachi nearly won it for us single-handedly." Of course Sasuke had not been there, he was never allowed. "If it wasn't for Minato's cursed Shadow Guards, we would have been victorious and that man would be dead." Sasuke's ears perked at that. He was always interested in stories of the infamous fighting group created by the Emperor. It was said they were made up of only the best warriors and could not be bought. They were the elite and served only the Namikaze family.

"Do you think you can accomplish what Itachi was unable to?"

It was only through years of control that Sasuke did not gape at his father. Had he heard Fugaku correctly? This was an opportunity for Sasuke to shine, to prove that he was worthy of his father's praise. To show to the whole clan that Sasuke was more than just the spare son in case the heir was ever lost. If possible, he grew taller at the prospect of outdoing Itachi.

"Yes, father. If the Namikaze army attacks again, I will make sure Minato dies on my sword."

"You would never get past his guards. I have another way for you to secure our clan's future."

Now Sasuke was confused. "Sir?"

Again, Fugaku's gaze raked his son from head to toe. "You resemble your mother. I've been told that several of the servant girls have been trying to gain your attention lately. They are quite complimentary."

Confusion became an understatement. '_Is he calling me beautiful?' _It was true that he favored his mother in looks and she was known far and wide for her beauty while Itachi took after their father's deeply masculine appearance. Sasuke wanted his father's praise but he certainly never thought it would be a compliment on his looks. If anything, he was frustrated and angry by the comments.

"What does that have to do with the Namikaze Emperor?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his son. He did not like being questioned.

"In two days I will send Shisui to the Senju palace with a message to Minato expressing our joy in the continued peace. He is throwing his annual assembly of allies and by tradition must accept all offerings bestowed to his family. The prince will be there and you will be given as a gift for his harem. You're attractive enough that it will be plausible. Once you are settled within the palace, it will be your duty to kill Minato's heir, and Minato himself if you can."

'_He can't be serious.' _Sasuke struggled for a way to question his father without angering him. "It is unusual to send males to another man's harem, is it not?"

His father negligently shrugged. "That boy has had girls in his care for three years now and no word of his fathering any children has been heard. It is unlikely that the girls are all barren and it is rumored that he has not taken any of them to his bed. That is what will make our gift – you – so special. If he has no interest in women, then we are catering to his preferences."

The young man was beginning to feel nauseous. His father was talking about him playing the whore to murder the prince. "Why the prince?"

"Minato does not accept harem gifts any longer and sends whatever is given to him to his son. Either way, you end up with the boy. He will be your target. Kill him before he fathers a child and while Minato wallows in grief, we will gain what is rightfully ours."

"But if he has no interest in women then he might never have an heir. Why don't we just wait and claim the Senju lands when he dies?" Sasuke clutched to the argument, hoping his father would see the honorable way to proceed.

Fugaku scowled at his suddenly opinionated son; it was not like Sasuke to argue with an order. "There is no reason for us to wait any longer than necessary. We cannot risk a secure line of succession. As long as that boy if childless then we have a chance for the throne. Once I am Emperor, I can name Itachi as my heir and you will have the titles and lands that I currently hold. Isn't that better than remaining a soldier for the rest of your life? There aren't any more options for you."

Sasuke heard both the truth and the lies in his father's words. If he did not wish to betray his family - which he didn't, they were all he had and all he knew - then he would never be more than his brother's protector. A lord without land was no better than a common man. However, he knew that gaining the Uchiha lands for himself was not an option. There was no way he would be able to assassinate a prince and live. He was not so naive to fully believe anything else and that his father tried to convince him otherwise angered him. Did Fugaku not trust him at all?

"As you said, father, I am an Uchiha soldier. My place is here to defend the clan. I have no training in seduction or espionage. Surely there is someone more qualified that you can send?"

His father scoffed at Sasuke's continued arguments. "All you have to do is get the boy alone; spread your legs if you have to, that doesn't require any effort. You should be able to kill him then. Unless you think a pampered prince is stronger than you?" Dark eyes took in the offended stiffening of his son's shoulders. Good. "Or is it your loyalty that I should question?"

Sasuke flinched as though slapped. "I have never given you reason to doubt my loyalty. I'm sure you'll agree when I return successful." Maybe, just maybe, he could accomplish his mission and return home.

Fugaku nodded his head once, acknowledging Sasuke's acceptance of his assignment. In a more cheerful tone than he had used throughout their entire conversation, he told his son, "Your brother has recently told me that his favorite has given birth to a healthy son. Your mother and I are very proud, of course. You will be too busy preparing for your journey to see him, I'm sure, so is there anything you wish me to pass along to Itachi?"

Father and son observed each other for several minutes. Fugaku saw understanding fully dawn in Sasuke's eyes. '_At least he's not an idiot.'_ Now that Itachi had his own offspring, Sasuke was no longer the spare, he was competition for Itachi's child's inheritance. No matter that Fugaku doubted Sasuke would ever betray his brother, the boy was no longer needed. It was time to get the most use out of him. '_And he is loyal. He'll do what he's told.'_

Yes, Sasuke now understood. Whether he chose to follow his father's order or not, he no longer had a home within the Uchiha clan. Fugaku's own father had been murdered by his brother and Fugaku's mother had had to protect Fugaku and fight for his inheritance. Betrayal happened and Sasuke could understand why his father did not completely trust him, but it saddened him nonetheless. Sasuke resolutely straightened his shoulders. His final gift to his family would be to prove that he was not his uncle.

"Tell him Congratulations." Without another word, Sasuke turned and left Lord Fugaku's office. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

Sasuke was on his way to his room when a call from a hallway he was passing stopped him. "Lord Sasuke?" He turned to see Karin, one of his mother's personal maids. "Your mother asked me to bring you to her once you finished talking to your father. Please come with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, hoping to soften the scowl that had come to his face. She had only been in the household a little over a year and had quickly become infatuated with the younger lord. Unfortunately, he had never given her any encouragement despite her obvious flirtation. She wouldn't complain though; life with the Uchihas was a vast improvement to the one she had with Lord Orochimaru. She thanked any and all deities that that horrible man had been killed.

Sasuke sighed and followed the girl to his mother's chambers. As lady of the house, she had several rooms and a full bathing suite at her disposal and preferred to handle matters there. He wondered what additional instructions she had for him. That she knew of Fugaku's plans was not even in question.

Lady Mikoto was waiting for Sasuke and upon his entrance, she circled and observed him critically. Shaking her head and sighing, she finally addressed her son. "I have one day to clean you up and make you presentable. Follow me."

Sasuke followed his mother to her private spa. He was not upset with her brusque behavior. As his mother, he knew she loved him and might not even agree with Fugaku's decision. However, as Lady Mikoto, her responsibility was the prosperity of the Uchiha clan and sacrificing the younger son to gain an empire was worth it. That was just the way it had always been.

Once inside the steaming room, she ordered Sasuke to strip. He hesitated for a moment, but complied when it was clear that she was completely serious. His blank face did not give away his discomfort as his body was observed again. "Karin, take his clothes to the laundry, then find some robes, silk pants, and lightweight tunics his size and bring them back." Blushing, Karin did what she was told. "Sasuke, my maids are going to take care of you. Do what they say."

Mikoto left him alone with three older women who emerged from the steam. He had been raised to obey his parents so he put his embarrassment to the back of his mind and submitted to being washed, scrubbed, moisturized, massaged, and groomed. At least he did not have to be subjected to giggling girls. He supposed the maids had been ordered not to converse with him because they never spoke to him except to instruct him as needed. He heard their mutters about his ragged hair which he had always cut himself and the hard earned callouses on his hands. Sasuke was perversely pleased that it was requiring all their effort to turn his body into a pampered looking pet for a prince.

Hours later, he was exhausted. The tension from his body had been ruthlessly massaged away and he felt completely limp. He was laid out on the massage table with the soothing fragrance of the candles burning nearby to calm his mind.

Sasuke knew his life was over, but just could not bring himself to care much right then.

*****************************************

Riding in a carriage was boring. '_You can't ride Chidori. You'll get dirty again and ruin all my work!' _The disapproval his mother had shown when he requested his horse was palpable. Sasuke scoffed as he tried to look out the curtains covering the window of the carriage he was confined to. He could barely make out the details of the landscape. He certainly would not be able to react properly if they were attacked. How was he supposed to defend himself if he was stuck inside the carriage? Again, his mother's words came back to him. '_Don't be silly, Sasuke. That's what the soldiers are for.'_ Of course, he was not a soldier anymore. He was an assassin who was supposed to use his pretty face to kill a prince.

He sighed as he sat back against the cushioned interior, the crimson velvet providing an alluring contrast to his ivory and onyx coloring.

Fine, so he wasn't allowed to ride Chidori, but did that mean he had to completely leave his horse behind?

Apparently, it did.

Sasuke knew when they passed the border into Senju lands. It was obvious from the tension he could sense in Shisui's men surrounding his carriage. His own soldiers were left behind with his captains. His father had informed him that Itachi would merge the ranks together under his own authority. Sasuke was not able to bring anything with him that he had used to identify himself. Even the clothes he was wearing were foreign to him. Silks and sheers, designed to attract, to titillate. Hardly functional.

He snorted at that. _'As if I need anything "functional" where I'm going.'_

Looking down at his newly manicured nails, he resisted the urge to bite them and mar the pristine appearance. Clenching his fists, he willed himself to stay calm. He had accepted his mission. He would do what he could to help his family and they would remember him fondly. He would finally be loved.

_'I don't want to do this.'_

It wasn't that he gave a damn about this foreign prince that his father wanted dead. Sasuke would hate the Namikaze Emperor just like the rest of his clan if he ever felt like devoting the amount of energy necessary to hate a man he had never met. There was no reason to bother. It was simple: Minato and his son were enemies to the Uchiha clan no matter that they agreed to a treaty. Sasuke was a weapon and his target was to break the Namikaze hold on the throne. With no heir, it would be so much simpler to find allies against Minato.

Despite all of that, Sasuke still did not want to die.

He did not want to be a sex toy.

He would not betray his family. They were the only thing that was important to him. Even if he did not love them so much, betrayal was not an option. Lord Fugaku would kill him if Sasuke did anything to warn the prince.

He was out of options.

The smooth silk of his robes should have felt luscious along his body; instead, the trappings of royalty served only to tie him down.

He wanted to go home.

Sasuke shook his head at the thought. That was not going to happen. Not unless he was sent home before he could accomplish his mission.

He sat up so suddenly his back nearly snapped. '_That's all I have to do, get them to send me home.'_

But how to make that happen? He could not do anything offensive, or that would reflect badly on his clan. He could not ask the Emperor to send him back, or his father would punish him. No, this had to be their decision to send Sasuke away from the prince in such a way that could not be seen as an insult to either family.

Fugaku had said the prince had not shown interest in any of his women, but that did not necessarily mean that his preference was only towards men.

For the first time in the last 36 hours in which Sasuke's world had been turned upside down, he started to have hope.

The prince probably would not even want him and would either send him home after enough time had gone by that it wouldn't be insulting to Fugaku to return the 'gift' or would find some place else for Sasuke to go so the young Uchiha would not even have the opportunity to carry out his father's orders. It would not be his fault. And, if by some stroke of poor luck, the young prince does become interested in Sasuke, well...

Now, a positively evil smirk graced the pale features. Well, that prince...what was his name? Ah, yes, Naruto. Sasuke would just have to make sure that Naruto cannot stand to be around him.

His shoulders relaxed even as his carriage was escorted into the courtyard of his enemy's palace. He finally had a plan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from this fan fiction.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, mentioned violence, Angst.

A/N: This is the second part of the prequel for my story Deception, Love, and Assassination which is not yet completed. The pairings will eventually be NaruSasuNaru and Naru/? (Still undecided of second pairing). It was supposed to be a twoshot, but it's going to be a bit longer. I'm estimating four chapters. After that, I'll continue with DLA.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and alerted this story. Sorry for the long delay.

************************Do My Duty************************

The meeting hall was elaborate, but not nearly as opulent as Sasuke would have expected considering the stories he had been told by Fugaku about the excesses of the Emperor.

On a raised dais sat a throne in the center with a smaller one to the right. Emperor Minato sat in his throne while the prince's chair remained empty. He was a handsome man with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Currently, he was smiling and talking amiably with Shikaku of the Nara clan. The Naras were well known for both their intelligence and their humility. They were firm supporters of the Namikaze Emperor but seemed content to keep their lands and raise their herds. For most, having the favor of the Emperor would be a way to attain more territory and riches, but that was not the way of the Nara family.

Throughout the richly furnished room, groups conversed about various topics from economics to fashion. From young teens to old men clutching the arms of their attendants, it was an eclectic mix of individuals that Sasuke was not able to join. Not that he would want to; he preferred being hidden at the moment.

He was standing in a curtained alcove waiting for his cousin to fetch him for the presentation to the prince. He fidgeted nervously with the silk robe covering his naked chest and the thin baggy pants that were so sheer they bordered indecency. Sasuke covered his trepidation with thoughts of how he could be unpleasant to the prince without anybody being able to blame him for it. He would be polite, yet so cold and impersonal that the prince will not be the slightest bit interested in him.

A burst of laughter on the other side of the curtain caught the young man's attention. Peeking through a gap in the drapery, Sasuke saw a group of young men and women around his age laughing together. After a few more moments of observation, he was able to catch a glimpse of the source of their amusement. Sunshine hair spiked and fell around a honey hued face. Eyes sparkling like the clearest of sapphires as the young man grinned at his companions. Sasuke could not hear what he was saying over the other conversations floating around the room, but it was clear the blond was at ease being the center of attention. Dark eyes narrowed as he realized that this was his assigned prey.

A gong was struck and the sound reverberated off the walls, effectively silencing the large room. The prince had taken his seat next to his father before the echoes faded.

"My lords and ladies!" A man at the base of the dais, a scar across his nose and his hair pulled into a high ponytail, addressed the assembly. "His Majesty will now hear from those who requested his attention. Please wait until you are called and come forward swiftly. Firstly, the representative of the Fuuma clan." An older man with grizzled hair stepped up to the Emperor and gave a gift of a polished hunting bow of excellent quality. After his present was well received, he begged the Emperor's favor to make a request involving a border dispute with a neighboring clan. A member of the opposing clan was brought forward to state his case and as Minato dealt with the dispute of his vassals, Sasuke quickly lost interest. Soon, it would be his turn to be presented.

More than an hour passed and only three more issues had been presented for the Namikaze wisdom to resolve. Sasuke had long since grown aggravated with the Emperor's thoroughness. He just wanted this over with and was tired of waiting. _'How much longer is this going to take?'_

Finally it was time, and yet it was much too soon.

"The representative of the Uchiha clan!"

Sasuke had not realized that Shisou had come to stand behind him until he was grabbed at the elbow and tugged out of the alcove. Seconds later, Sasuke was positioned a step behind and to the left of his cousin. His head was down and covered by the hood of the cloak that concealed his body.

"Your Majesty," Shisou bowed lowly to the seated monarch. Emperor Minato nodded his head back as he observed the swarthy, dark-haired man. "I have been sent to give our thanks for the continued peace we have experienced since the signing of the treaty with your most gracious self."

Sasuke rolled his eyes behind his lids. _'Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?'_

"As a token of our esteem and wishes for the continued goodwill between our families, Lord Fugaku has sent a gift to his highness, Prince Naruto."

Sasuke could not be sure, but he thought he heard a quickly stifled groan. He flinched slightly when he felt his cousin's hands push back the hood, revealing his face to the assembly. He kept his eyes lowered. He did not want to see the judging looks from the royals or their subjects. Unconsciously, his hands gripped the inside of his cloak keeping it closed and providing him at least some barrier from the watchful eyes.

Whispering could be heard around the room, but from the royal platform, there was only stunned silence. The young Uchiha was hoping that it was from an unwillingness to accept him as a gift. Though his pride did not want to accept that he could be considered lacking, he really wanted the prince to refuse him and send him home. Sasuke did not give a damn about the prince's manners.

"But...he's a man?" It the first time he heard Naruto's husky voice, but the question left Sasuke with no doubt that the blond prince was an idiot. He longed to mock the obvious lack of intelligence, but he had to be careful. He could not risk his father thinking that he was not dedicated to his task of charming the prince.

"Indeed, your Highness," Shisui smoothly answered the young man. "It is understood that the current selection in your harem is somewhat limited. Lord Fugaku felt it prudent to cater to any preferences you have that are not currently being...satisfied."

Sasuke could sense the confusion coming from the prince's throne and felt both relief that the young man was not excited about the new addition to his household and exasperated with Naruto's denseness. _'Just hurry up and refuse. You're the prince, you don't have to care about etiquette. So what if you offend my father, just send me home!'_

* * *

_'Idiots. They're all idiots.'_ That was all Sasuke could think as he found himself sitting straight-backed on a plush cushion across from three young women who he feared were his new companions.

The prince's personal guards had escorted him to the gilt entrance of the young man's harem. He had first been introduced to Lady Sakura, a girl whose strawberry blond hair looked almost pink in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. Her emerald eyes had betrayed her confusion when she was told to welcome Sasuke and introduce him to the rest of the prince's girls.

Quickly falling back on her good manners, she became an accomplished hostess and led Sasuke from the guards and into the secluded quarters. As she sat him down within the common room, she called out for the other two women of Prince Naruto's harem. They were joined by a feisty looking blonde with teal eyes and a buxom, dark-haired beauty obviously from the Hyuuga clan.

They sat in awkward silence. Sasuke stared at his lap while the women fidgeted, unsure of how to greet the young man. It was Sakura who tried to open up conversation.

"They didn't tell me your name. I'm Sakura and these are Temari and Hinata," she gestured to the blond and brunette respectively. Temari looked to be the oldest with Hinata as the youngest.

Sasuke did not respond at all. He saw no reason to be polite to these women.

"Get over yourself and tell us your name." Temari didn't seem interested in wasting time on social niceties.

"He's probably shy," whispered Hinata.

Now that is not something that he would let himself be called. "Sasuke," he grunted, glaring at the girl.

Hinata shrunk back from the glare while Temari smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Sakura tried to smile through the uncomfortable atmosphere. Hinata had been the last one to join the harem and she had not been hostile like Sasuke was.

"You're an Uchiha." Sasuke turned his glare on the blonde. Temari returned his look knowingly. "You have the look of that clan."

"What do you know of my clan?"

She shrugged and leaned back on her cushion. "I'm from Suna. We trade with the Uchiha. I even met Itachi, the heir to the clan, before I was sent here."

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke lowered his eyes back to his lap. The action caught Hinata's attention. She was very good at seeing people and empathizing with their feelings. "My father is Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan. He only had daughters and the clan elders would not accept him naming any of us as his successors, so my cousin, Neji is the heir. I was sent here a year ago as a gift to his highness. I've been very happy here."

Temari caught on to what Hinata was trying to do. "My father was Suna's king. He was tyrannical and didn't care about anybody but himself. My brothers rebelled against him. He got me out of the way, because he knew I supported them, by sending me to his majesty, Emperor Minato. He was trying to get the emperor's support, but his majesty has stayed out of it. I was scared when I first came here; it was a completely different country. But I've been treated with respect and was the first to enter Prince Naruto's harem."

Hinata observed the tense young man. "You aren't the first highborn to be traded. I know it isn't easy, but this is a good place. Prince Naruto will take care of you."

Sasuke scoffed. "He'll do what he wants to with me. I don't have a say."

"He would never force anyone," Sakura defended. "Naruto is kind and considerate. He's been very supportive of me studying medicine with the royal physician. One day, I want to take over that role. If there's something you want, he will do what he can to help. I'm sure you'll like him when you get to know him."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I don't want to," Sasuke mumbled, mostly to himself.

His contrary statement plunged the room back into uncomfortable silence.

A soft knock sounded from one of the doors. A young servant girl poked her head into the room. "My ladies," her attention went to Sasuke, "and, um, my lord, his highness, Prince Naruto will be here in a few minutes."

Sakura nodded her head at the girl. "Thank you, Moegi." The servant curtsied and left the room.

Sasuke restrained himself from fidgeting. He could not help but be nervous about meeting the young man who now had authority over him. If the prince wanted, Sasuke would have to let him use his body. If that were to happen, Sasuke would do all that he could to kill the prince. He hoped that the young man would not be interested and could be manipulated into sending Sasuke away. That would be best for everyone.

The gilt double doors were open and Prince Naruto of the Namikaze clan entered the room. He had removed his heavy formal coat and was now in a comfortable outfit of cream colored pants with a cream and blue tunic.

The three young women rose and curtsied to their lord. After a brief hesitation, Sasuke did the same, giving a small bow to the blond prince.

Naruto nodded back to the greetings and approached the girls. He smiled at Hinata as he reached into his pocket and handed her a letter. "The Hyuuga delegate told me that Lord Neji sent you this letter. If you would like to read it and prepare a response, I'll make sure it is sent tomorrow when the man leaves."

Hinata took the letter with a smile. "Thank you, your highness. May I be excused?" She was given permission and left to read her correspondence.

Sasuke was confused to see the prince acting as a courier. He continued to observe the blond man as he spoke to Sakura. Sasuke did not listen to what was said, instead he took in the details of the other man. They were about the same height, though Sasuke may be a bit taller. The way Naruto moved and held himself told Sasuke that he was trained in combat. He wondered what kind of weapon caused the scars on the prince's face; three horizontal slashes on each cheek. What should have detracted from his looks actually added an exotic element to the bronze skin, blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Sasuke hated to admit it, but the prince was attractive.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Temari was addressed. "My friend, Shikamaru, needs to get married and he is interested in you. Would you like me to arrange a meeting?"

Temari appeared to think about it for a minute before responding. "Isn't he the one you said was completely lazy and had no motivation?"

Naruto grinned. "That's the one."

The woman looked offended. "And you think that I should marry a man like that?"

"If anyone could whip him into shape, it would be you, fair lady." The prince executed a courtly bow, a smile tugging his lips.

Said fair lady laughed and agreed to meet the man.

Sasuke suddenly found himself the focus of blue eyes as Naruto finally turned his attention to the new addition of his household.

"We were just getting to know Sasuke when you arrived." Sakura said.

Naruto looked the other man up and down and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why are you still wearing your cloak?"

Sasuke could not stop the slight blush from staining his cheeks. "Because I want to," he snapped, clutching the cloak tighter around his body.

The prince looked surprised by the rudeness and was opening his mouth, probably to reprimand Sasuke, when Temari interrupted.

"He's probably not wearing much underneath."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and he began resembling a tomato. Sasuke's own blush deepened at the blunt way his predicament was announced.

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. Do you have any clothes you'd be more comfortable in with you?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke responded petulantly. This wasn't how he had planned to behave, he was not meaning to be so obviously rude, it was all just so embarrassing.

The prince seemed unsure how to proceed. He looked around the room and at the two ladies before returning his gaze to Sasuke. "The servants will set up a room for you. There are still several vacant for you to choose from." He gestured at the many doors attached to the common room, all leading to harem quarters.

Temari and Sakura shared a look before the older girl stepped forward. "That might not be prudent."

Naruto blinked at the girls. "Why not?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because he's a man! It doesn't matter that he's now a part of the harem, you can't have him living so close to the rest of us, the gossips will have a field day."

The fading blush returned to tanned cheeks. "You're right. I didn't think about that."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he snorted. "You don't think about much, do you?"

Sakura gasped, Temari's jaw dropped, and Sasuke's eyes grew huge. He could not believe he had said that. His father was going to kill him when he heard of this.

Naruto had had enough. "Listen, you bastard, this isn't something I've dealt with before, so back off!"

If anything, the girls looked more surprised by Naruto's outburst.

The prince addressed his ladies. "Figure out where he's to stay. I don't care anymore." With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"How could you be so mean to him?" Sakura hissed at Sasuke.

"I can't believe Naruto got so angry." Temari sounded amazed. "It usually takes a lot more than that to upset him."

Sasuke was terrified. He wasn't supposed to anger the prince, merely make himself unattractive to him. What was he supposed to do now?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from this fan fiction.

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, mentioned violence, political intrigue, some Angst.

A/N: Chapter 3 of the prequel for my story Deception, Love, and Assassination which is not yet completed. The pairings will eventually be NaruSasuNaru and Naru/? (Still undecided of second pairing). It was supposed to be a twoshot, but it's going to be a bit longer. I'm estimating four chapters. After that, I'll continue with DLA.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed or alerted this story.

************************Do My Duty************************

Emperor Minato stood near his desk when a knock at his door announced his son's arrival. His companion faded into a corner as the door opened.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

Minato motioned for Naruto to enter and close the door behind him. While the prince did as instructed, his blue eyes noted the dark figure in the room. Turning back to his father, Naruto stood waiting to find out why the emperor sent for him. Minato sat himself behind the desk and addressed his son.

"Is your guest settled?"

The younger blond raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Sakura told me that the girls have arranged for him to stay in the room next to mine. They felt it was the most _prudent_ place. Why do you wish to know?"

"Have you met him?"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

Naruto took a moment to ponder why his father was so curious about the new addition to his household. This was not the polite inquiry that occurred when Hinata had joined the harem. This was more direct; his father was worried about something.

"I think he's a rude bastard."

That seemed to surprise Minato. "Oh?"

Naruto shrugged and sat down facing his father.

Minato smirked. "I should assume that he won't be seducing you anytime soon, then?"

The prince blushed slightly at the thought, then snorted. "Not with that attitude he won't."

"What did his attitude tell you."

"That he's nervous. He was completely unsure of himself when I saw him with the girls. He clutched his cloak like a security blanket and practically flinched every time he said something rude."

Naruto, like his father, had an innate ability to understand people and Minato took the opportunity to watch his son exercise that talent. The emperor leaned back in his chair. "And what does that tell you?"

He took a moment before answering, biting his lip in thought as he went over every image he had of the young man who had been given to him.

"Sasuke wasn't ready for this. His instincts don't recognize me as an authority and he is used to stating his thoughts, so he ended up saying the first things that came to mind. He's highborn, that I am sure of. He has pride and it is suffering. The way he kept his cloak wrapped around him... Temari had to point it out, but he wasn't wearing much underneath it. They dressed him like a whore." Naruto shook his head. "Why would Lord Uchiha send one of his retainers to us when Sasuke clearly doesn't want to be here? Has he asked for anything in return?"

Minato pondered everything his son told him. He glanced at the shadowed figure before returning his attention to Naruto. "Sasuke is not just a highborn member of the Uchiha clan. He is Fugaku's younger son and a captain."

Naruto sat up straight in his chair. "That doesn't make sense. If he's a soldier and an heir to the clan, why would he be sent here as a concubine?"

"His elder brother has reportedly fathered a healthy son. Fugaku is a suspicious man so it is understandable that he would remove a possible threat to his grandson. Sasuke being here could be exactly as the messenger said, that the boy is here as a token of their friendship. Or it could be something sinister."

"Should we send him back?" The prince asked his father.

"Do you think we should?" The emperor questioned his son.

"No," Naruto stated firmly. "If he's here in goodwill, I don't think we should insult the Uchiha clan by turning him away. And if he is here to cause harm, then it is better to keep him where he can be watched. I won't persecute him when it's obvious that it wasn't his choice to come."

Minato nodded his head at Naruto's assessment. "Get to know him, find out what he wants. Who knows," he smiled at his son, "you might become friends."

Naruto laughed. "Anything's possible."

Father and son sat for a moment in good humor. Naruto then turned to the other man in the room who had been quiet the whole time. He knew that his father received a large amount of information from his Shadow Guards and though Naruto did not know their identities, their presence had always been a fact of his life.

"Tell me about Sasuke."

The black-clad man stepped closer. "The younger son of Lord Fugaku is several months older than you. As a soldier, he has trained men and led patrols, but has been kept away from battle. He would probably have a better relationship with his brother if their father wasn't so clear in his preference for Itachi."

The man's voice was gruff and partially muffled by the cloth covering his head. Naruto knew that the Guards had almost no impairment to their vision from the masks, but from the outside, it was completely opaque.

"Thank you." Naruto stood then addressed his father. "I'll let Sasuke get settled into the harem. His situation is the same as the girls'; he's now my responsibility and I will take care of him to the best of my abilities."

Thinking about Sasuke being sent away by Fugaku made Naruto feel immense gratitude for his own father. "I am thankful that I am your son." He bowed to the older man and exited the room.

He did not see the heartfelt smile that graced Minato's face as he watched his son leave.

*******************DMD*********************

Sasuke stood observing the room he had been assigned. It was bigger than he had at home, with a small sitting area near the fireplace and a large bed against the far wall. The bed hangings were in shades of red and orange, passionate colors that evoked thoughts of a flame as they moved subtly from the wind coming through the open window which looked out from the second floor onto an enclosed garden. There was a set of drawers for his clothes as well as a washstand which held an empty bowl and pitcher of water for basic washing. He had already been told that there was a bathing suite just down the hall that he shared with the prince.

He had been put into the Favorite's room. It separated him from the main harem which was fine with him. However... he looked at the two doors which were perpendicular to each other. One led to the hall and from there he could access the prince's bedchamber, the bathing area, he could go down the stairs to the garden, or through another set of doors to the harem where the ladies were kept. The other door was a private entrance for the prince to enter his room. There was no lock on his door.

Sasuke was sure that there would be a lock on the prince's door and he had no intention of finding out.

He had found more comfortable clothes to wear, but it was not much of an improvement from the sheer harem pants he had been dressed in. All the clothing that his parents had sent with him were provocative. What he wouldn't give for some dark pants and a basic tunic. At least now he felt that he would be able to speak with people and keep the shreds of his dignity.

A knock on his door drew his attention.

"Enter."

A servant, wearing the livery of Prince Naruto, stepped into the room. The young man stood blushing and staring at the floor with a bundle of cloth in his hands. His nervousness caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

The servant jumped slightly from the reprimand clear in Sasuke's voice. He quickly bowed to the older boy. "My lord, I am Udon and am at your disposal. If there is anything that you require, please let me know."

Sasuke nodded casually. This he could handle.

"Dinner would be appreciated."

"Yes, m'lord. Do you wish to dine with the ladies of the harem, or should I bring a tray to your room."

"I prefer to eat alone."

"Very well, m'lord." Udon bowed and turned to leave. Before he could open the door, he realized that he was still carrying the bundle. Turning back to Sasuke, he held it out. "His highness thought you might prefer some different clothes and had me bring you these."

Bewildered, Sasuke took the clothes and barely noticed the servant leaving the room. Unfolding the fabric, he noticed that it was a deep blue, nearly black, medium weight tunic and dark brown soft leather pants. The pants were well made and would be both comfortable and serviceable. He would be grateful except that this was a gift from a man who is supposed to be his enemy. And a thoughtful gift, at that.

He held the clothes away from him by his fingertips unsure of what to do about the situation.

"They're not diseased, you know." An amused voice remarked.

"You relieve my mind," he replied dryly.

Suddenly realizing that he was no longer alone, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto lounging in his doorway. He had not even heard the blond open the door.

Figuring that he needed to do damage control from their earlier meeting, Sasuke prepared to grovel. He did not want any misbehavior on his part to get back to his father. Dropping his arms while still holding the clothing, he bowed his head to the prince.

"I apologize for my rudeness, your Highness. I was tired from my journey and did not mean to cause any offense. Please do not hold my clan responsible for my poor behavior -"

"Stop it."

Sasuke straightened and found himself staring into a pair of stern sapphire eyes. Naruto held his gaze firmly, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Don't apologize for something you don't mean. You spoke your mind and I doubt if you care if you offend me. I'll tell you the same thing I told Temari, Sakura, and Hinata; just be yourself. They have their dreams and I'm sure you have yours. Tell me what you want and I'll do what I can to support you."

Sasuke observed the young prince for several moments. He seemed sincere, as though he actually cared about the people who were given to him instead of seeing them as commodities or burdens. It was inconceivable. He was asking for Sasuke to trust him, which went against everything the young lord had been taught. Sasuke realized that Naruto had recognized that his abrasive manner was honest for him. And Naruto wanted him to be honest and not hide behind formalities.

The young Uchiha withheld a smirk. Now he knew how to oppose the prince without there being any criticism on his own conduct.

His face a mask of utter politeness, Sasuke responded, "Thank you for your generosity, your Highness. I assure you, I have no wishes beyond that which would make you happy." He saw Naruto frown and had to stop a grin from forming. "I beg you, tell me what I can do to please you." His tone was becoming downright obsequious. He thanked all the times he had heard subordinates plead for his father's favor.

Naruto was staring at him, his hands fisted at his sides. "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

Sasuke watched the prince leave his room feeling rather delighted with the development.

Yes, now he knew exactly how to behave.

******************DMD**********************

For weeks it continued.

When the ladies of the harem would spend time with Naruto, Sasuke was invited as well. It would not have surprised any of them if Sasuke had refused and stayed to himself, but he instead joined them and was polite and social.

To the prince, he always had a kindly toned word and a pleasant demeanor.

And it drove Naruto crazy.

If Naruto was playing chess with Temari, Sasuke would kindly ask, "Are you _sure_ you want to make that move?"

He might as well have called the prince an idiot.

Naruto would growl back, "yes, I'm sure." If he won, Sasuke would gush, "you're so lucky, your highness," as if there had been no skill on Naruto's part.

The entire harem was shocked the day an ivory rook was thrown at Sasuke's head before the prince stomped away.

It quickly became the subject of much gossip. Those who knew Naruto well understood why he would become so frustrated while most simply could not comprehend why the prince was not happy with such an attractive and delightful young man.

Naruto is a naturally straightforward individual and the way Sasuke would behave like a sycophant while couching his insults in flattery was irritating. Especially when the harem is supposed to be where Naruto can relax and be himself. His time spent in the harem steadily decreased.

When Naruto would talk with Sakura about Tsunade, the royal healer, and they would share stories, Sasuke would suggest that the prince leave fighting to his soldiers as it was clear that Naruto had to spend a large amount of time in the clinic. "It would be devastating to the nation if anything were to happen to you. Perhaps you should stay out of conflicts. We wouldn't want you to be hurt, your highness."

"I can fight just fine! If a prince does not lead his soldiers, what kind of man is he?"

"A safe one," Sasuke stated, refusing to acknowledge any respect he may have for Naruto.

Sasuke was becoming stir crazy. He hoped the prince broke soon and sent him away.

Word came of bandits on the border of the Senju Empire and the Kingdom of Suna. Prince Naruto prepared to ride out with his men to meet with Prince Kankuro and deal with the outlaws. Hinata presented Naruto with a silk surcoat embroidered with his coat of arms - a flame red fox with blue eyes - to be worn over his armor. Naruto appreciated the gift and thanked Hinata for her effort and generosity.

Sasuke felt jealous for the first time since arriving at the palace. It was not because the prince was getting gifts or well wishes. It was because Naruto was allowed to go out and fight and Sasuke had to stay in the harem surrounded by comfort. He wanted to feel a sword in his hands again.

As all the attention was focused on Naruto, Sasuke was not careful about disguising his aggravation. "Hope his horse throws him," he sulked.

Naruto had been about to walk by the young lord who was standing with his arms crossed and staring at the floor when he heard the softly spoken wish. He contemplated Sasuke for a moment before a grin stretched across his face.

"Don't sulk, Sasuke. I'll be back before you know it."

Grumpy black eyes met mirthful blue.

"I'm breathless with anticipation," he deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure you are."

TBC...

A/N: One more chapter to go.


End file.
